Tu corazón, mi cordura
by CesBellMoss
Summary: El amor lucha contra cualquier adversidad pero que pasá cuando se llega a los limites y esta puede convertirse en obsesion? "Sabes que no soy buena para ti" "Te amo ¿acaso lo dudas?" BxE TH Pésimo summary pero lean no se arrepentiran! XD
1. Sabes que no soy buena para ti

**Hola chicas ^^ bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste, me inspire en la cancion "You know I´m no good" de Amy Winehouse les recomiendo que escuhen la canción o vean la traducción de la letra para que sientan el feeling de la historia jeje bueno nos leemos abajo! disfruten ^^**

**Los personajes no son mios pertencen a S.M. el argumento me es mío ^^**

**Tu sabes que no soy buena para ti**

-¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?- Lo encontré debajo de las escaleras del bar que siempre suelo acudir para disfrutar un tiempo para mí

-¿Estuviste con él cierto?- pregunto sin hacer caso omiso a mis palabras-Dímelo… ¿estuviste con él verdad?-En ningún momento me dirigió la mirada al cuestionarme, solamente se concentró en la herida que tenía en el brazo, producto de la pelea de hace unas horas

Bajé la mirada… ¿Cómo decirle que me la pase todo el día y noche entre las sábanas con la persona que él más odiaba? ¿con su contrincante de pelea?

-¡Carajo! ¡Contesta Isabella! – Esta vez me miro con ojos de ira, reproche pero sobre todo…desilusión. Tenía un nudo en la garganta….

-¿Deseas saber la verdad?- le pregunté sin desviarle la mirada. Una parte de mí no sentía arrepentimiento alguno al haberme acostado con Jacob pero por el otro… sabía que él no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Quería ser todo lo que él deseaba, lo que necesitaba, lo que nunca seré…

-Solo dime una cosa- cambió de tema- ¿me amas?-cuestionó con ese brillo en los ojos difíciles de resistir

-Claro que te amo Edward, con todo mi corazón ¿acaso lo dudas?- _sabes que lo hace_, esa parte de mí que nunca callé desde que empezamos a salir Edward y yo, quizá mi conciencia sabía lo que sucedería más adelante, un presentimiento tal vez, no lo sé…

-Claro que no cariño, sabes que yo también te amo con todo mi ser ¿cierto?- quería decirle no lo hiciera, que me lastimara, que me abandonara, todo eso y más, porque tarde o temprano acabaríamos de la peor manera

-Lo sé cariño-trate de sonreír- lo sé- me acerque a él y sin más lo besé con todo mi corazón y fui correspondida con la misma pasión. Sin más nos fuimos a su departamento a dedicarnos amor y deseo toda la noche…

Me acariciaba como él sabía hacerlo, sus besos eran ardientes, vehementes ante mis labios y cuerpo, un excelente amante…

-Simplemente exquisita-me dijo entre jadeos en el oído yo simplemente lo besé sin importar nada más. Su piel morena contrastaba con la mía, físicamente éramos polos opuestos porque en mente y alma… dos seres de los más repulsivos –Vamos preciosa quiero todo de ti…

-Jake…-suspiré- te necesito… y con esa sonrisa socarrona contesto- Lo sé preciosa no tienes que recordarlo- y sin más nos convertimos en uno pero solo en cuerpo…en alma….

_Edward _

¿Qué mierda he estado haciendo? ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de Jacob? ¿Por qué no puedo ser todo lo que Edward quiere de mí? ¿Por qué lo tuve que conocer?

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentada en la barra tomándome del bar, tomando un trago de whisky en las rocas, tratando de olvidarme de Jacob ¿acaso no me amaba? Le di todo lo que quería ¿Por qué me engaño de esa manera?. Una lágrima se deslizo hasta caer en mi bebida favorita, sin percatarme de mi alrededor, alguien me tendió una servilleta._

_-Una bella señorita no debería llorar, opaca su belleza-halagó el extraño que estaba a lado de mi_

_-Debería no hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo-intente sonreírle lo más que pude _

_-¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu sufrimiento? El desahogo ayuda mucho-me alentó_

_-Un chico, mi ex, cosas de toda la vida- reí de forma sardónica_

_-Si alguien desea estar a tu lado no debería de hacerte llorar, si es así, entonces no es para ti- razonó el chico de ojos esmeralda_

_-Quizá tienes razón pero bien dices que es bueno desahogarse ¿no crees? –refuté_

_-Touché- rió de forma sincera..tierna…-Mucho gusto señorita- me tendió la mano- Edward_

_-Isabella-sonreí un poco más- pero dime Bella_

_Flash Back_

En el momento del éxtasis no sentí alegría como las anteriores veces, recordé el primer encuentro con Edward, su sonrisa cálida y sin falsedad alguna. Sin querer los comparé, Edward era todo lo que siempre quise de niña, un hombre que me amara tal cual soy, leal, cariñoso, protector, romántico; en cambio Jacob, un ser ruin, manipulador, mujeriego, letal como ningún otro. Era lo que más me atormentaba, no soportaba el hecho de que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir a Edward que a pesar del tiempo y los hechos, Jacob seguía en mi vida de forma carnal porque de corazón y alma eran de él completamente.

Al terminar el acto, me acosté de lado para no verle más la cara; se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos mientras que yo divagaba más en mi mente, en mi corazón y en mis sentimientos…

_Diing Diing Diing _

¿Quién sería a las tres de la mañana? Me puse una bata desgastada para ver quién era, baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal y la abrí

-Hola-me dijo secamente- ¿estuvo aquí cierto?-baje la mirada- ¿Por qué me haces esto Bella?- me dijo con voz quebrada- ¡te amo maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?-levanté la mirada al sentir un movimiento de su parte y jamás debí haberlo hecho…

Estaba arrodillado, con una cajita forrada de terciopelo negro entre sus manos y lágrimas en los ojos, la abrió para mostrar el anillo más bonito que he visto, sencillo y pequeño con una piedrecilla de esmeralda en forma de corazón, se su corazón.

Isabella Marie Swan-dijo entre lágrimas- Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido, iluminas mi vida como no te imaginas, eres la persona que he estado buscado para alegrar mis días y llorar mis tristezas, sé que no soy lo suficiente para ti- _calla, no sigas _- pero si aceptas prometo hacerte feliz y te haré olvidar al que ha hecho daño- se levantó todavía con la voz quebrada producto de las lágrimas- solo dame el sí para iniciar un futuro juntos.

-Yo…-¿qué podría decir?- Edward…- comencé con lágrimas al borde mis ojos- ¿Deseas acabar tu vida al casarte conmigo? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Te amo Isabella, desde el momento en que te vi, nunca te fuiste de mis pensamientos, deseo estar a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, eres el amor de mi vida… te quiero Bella

-Basta, no sigas- lo empuje con pocas fuerzas, agarro mis muñecas jalándome hacia él para darnos un beso. Un beso mezclado con el amor, amargura, tristeza que siempre nos acecharía representado por lágrimas de ambos. ¿Lo amaba? La respuesta era sí, entonces ¿por qué no aceptaba su proposición?. Al terminar nuestro amargo beso juntamos nuestras frentes mirándonos mutuamente

-No es necesario que me respondas ahora amor mío- dijo con toda la delicadeza del mundo- No te presionaré y cuando estés lista me dirás tu respuesta- con un último beso se fue dejándome con una batalla interna. Volví a entrar en llanto silencioso, no podía subir, Jake estaba ahí, decidí entrar a la cocina por un té y pensar en lo que pasaba.

Algo andaba mal en mí, tantas veces traté de engañarme a mí misma pero es imposible, nadie se fijaría en mí, ¿Quién podría amarme?, ¿Quién estaba dispuesto a luchar a mi lado con mis demonios internos? E inmediatamente supe la respuesta, no es necesario nombrarlo ya lo sé. Me senté en el suelo dar rienda suelta a mi llanto, no podía hacerle daño a Edward, no quería que cargara mi lado oscuro, esto debía afrontarlo yo sola, si deseaba verlo feliz solo puedo hacer lo mejor para él y para mí…

_Tres años después _

EPV

Estaba nervioso, cualquiera en mi posición lo estaría ¿no? Acomode nuevamente mi traje y corbata, dentro de unos momentos me casaré con alguien excepcional, un ser humano hermoso, la proposición fue algo extraña pero la respuesta fue lo que esperaba.

_Bella _

Aún me calaba ese nombre, me hería más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, a pesar del tiempo, la seguía amando como la primera vez, aunque me casaré con alguien más mis sentimientos por ella jamás cambiaran.

La marcha nupcial dio inicio junto con la caminata hacia el altar con mi prometida encabezándola, se veía hermosa con ese traje, todo un ángel.

A Tanya la conocí dos meses después del abandono de Bella, me ayudo a salir de la depresión en la que estaba sumergido a causa de su partida, con el tiempo, la empecé a querer y al saber que ya no volvería a ver a Bella decidí seguir adelante con mi vida y casarme con Tanya.

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos para unir a estas personas en santo matrimonio el que tenga un motivo para impedir este acto que calle ahora o calle para siempre- voltee a ver a los invitados pero me quede petrificado al ver en la primera fila a esa figura femenina que conocía tan bien…

Estaba más hermosa que nunca enfundada con un vestido azul y zapatillas negras, con su melena suelta color caoba y sus exquisitos ojos que con solo cuestión de mirarme me derretía el corazón. Se percató de mi insistente mirada y me vio con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y felicidad mezclada al igual que los míos…

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¿Aceptas a Tanya Denali como tu legitima esposa?- me pregunto el padre sacándome de mi sorpresa al ver a mi amada nuevamente- ¿Edward?- Mire disimuladamente a Bella para saber su reacción. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza me respondió y de ahí lo comprendí…

-Acepto- contesté

-Y tu Tanya Denali ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu legitimo esposo?

-Acepto- sonrió mi ahora esposa

-Con el poder que me confiere el estado los declaro marido y mujer, Edward puedes besar a la novia- titubee un poco ante mi acción pero lo hice, Tanya ahora era mi compañera de la vida por mucho que me doliera ahora….

Durante la recepción y celebración trataba desesperadamente buscar a Bella pero nunca la hallé, ¿acaso era producto de mi imaginación?

-Muchas felicidades Edward- escuche detrás de mí esa voz

Voltee y la vi, no era una jugarreta de mi mente, en verdad era ella, tan frágil y hermosa como siempre, sin embargo algo había cambiado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste sin decirme nada?- le reproche y el sentimiento de la agonía volvió a mi

-Me da gusto verte bien y feliz- me dijo con la voz quebrada, así que la jale y nos fuimos a un lugar más apartado para que nadie nos viera. Llegamos a un jardín escondido, la pare enfrente de mí y sin más la abrace con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme adiós?- le susurré entre sus cabellos

-Era necesario Edward, no quería que sufrieras conmigo, entiéndeme-me abrazaba con fuerza

-No, no lo entiendo, te dije que te amaba tal cual eres…no…te sigo amando- le confesé

-Ahora estas con una mujer que si te merece te dará lo que necesitas, comprende que eso es lo que más deseo- me dijo entre lágrimas- te amo Edward y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días, tanto que deseo verte feliz y sé que lo serás con ella. Porque yo no soy buena para ti- me dio un último de beso de despedida- te amo nunca lo dudes.

Y así se fue de la fiesta…y de mi vida…

**Bueno espero críticas costructivas y porque no? jitomatazos jejeje pero bueno el fin de todo esto es por mero entretenimiento mio y de ustedes ^^ dejen reviews me harían muy feliz XD bye! ^^**


	2. NOTA

**NOTA **

**Hola de nuevo! jejeje bueno pues se que muy pocos leyeron lo que escribi pero aun asi me anime a darle continuacion a este fic jejeje espero que me sigan apoyando con sus reviews eso a veces alienta a seguir con esto n_n prometo publicar la segunda parte a mas tardar el lunes o el martes vale? cuidence y buena vibra :)**


	3. Viviendo sin ti, juego del destino

**Hola de nuevo! jeje bueno decidí darle continuación a esta historia espero me sigan apoyando con sus reviews vale? eso a veces me alienta a seguir escribiendo mi locura jejeje bueno sin mas les dejo el siguiente cap**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

**Los personajes le pertencesn a S.M. la trama es exlcusivamente mia **

**Capitulo II**

BPV

_Flash Back_

_-Era necesario Edward, no quería que sufrieras conmigo, entiéndeme-le pedía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza._

_-No, no lo entiendo, te dije que te amaba tal cual eres…no…te sigo amando- me confesó aún entre sollozos._

_-Ahora estas con una mujer que si te merece te dará lo que necesitas, comprende que eso es lo que más deseo- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos- te amo Edward y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días, tanto que deseo verte feliz y sé que lo serás con ella. Porque yo no soy buena para ti- lo besé con el amor que le profesaba y al mismo tiempo con la misma tristeza que me embargaba al tener abandonarlo por segunda ocasión- te amo nunca lo dudes…_

_Flash Back_

De eso había pasado hace seis meses y aún me dolía el haberlo dejado ir…

Sabía que esto era lo mejor para los dos, aún luchaba con mi yo interno, no quería que él sufriera mis decaídas y mis repentinos estados de euforia.

-¿Nos vamos Bells?- preguntó mi compañero incondicional mientras picaba el poco alimento que quedaba de mi plato y pensaba en lo ocurrido hace medio año.

-Sí, creo que estoy satisfecha- le respondí con una mueca más o menos parecida a una sonrisa

-Sé que es difícil cielo, pero vamos en progreso, no te rindas, estoy contigo ya lo sabes-me animó, a veces me preguntaba cómo sabía mis estados de ánimo.

-Lo sé, por eso te quiero Jazz- sonrió en forma de respuesta aquel chico que fue mi pilar durante mis tres años de estadía en la sanatorio.

A Jasper lo conocí en la clínica psiquiátrica, trabajaba de enfermero para poder costearse sus estudios de la universidad, su sueño es convertirse en un gran psicólogo reconocido. Ahora está realizando su servicio social para poder recibirse.

-¿Cómo sigues?-me preguntó, mientras caminábamos hacia su hogar

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe he ido a las visitas semanales y no he tenido un ataque desde hace seis semanas- respondí más animada. A pesar de que cargaría con mi mal toda la vida, al menos había posibilidades de controlarla

-Recuerda que el trastorno de Borderline es delicado-me aconsejo- no debes de tomarlo a la ligera y nunca faltar a las sesiones con el doctor Biers

-Claro que no doctor-le guiñé el ojo y como respuesta rió- te prometo que no lo haré

-Más te vale porque yo mismo te llevaría si es necesario-bromeo, pero sabía que lo decía enserio-Cambiando de tema ¿Ya encontraste un apartamento?

-Ohh ¿me estas corriendo de tu apartamento?- me hice la ofendida

-Claro que no tontita-me revolvió la melena- sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, pero sé que te gusta vivir por tu propio medio

-Tienes razón y pues encontré uno muy bonito, es sencillo y puedo costeármelo con mi trabajo-le comenté más animada.

Cuando me fui de Forks, decidí encontrar ayuda profesional, mi vida ya no era estable, tenía constantes ataques de depresión cada vez que estaba sola o el mismo remordimiento que engañaba a Edward con Jacob me empujaba a un hoyo sin fondo. Vagué sin rumbo alguno hasta parar a Chicago donde encontré el hospital psiquiátrico. Al saber mi padecimiento me derrumbé, pensaba que tenía depresión o algo por el estilo pero jamás creería que el trastorno de Borderline acababa con mi paz mental y el de otras personas. Al tercer día de mi estadía, conocí a Jasper, él me ayudaba a controlar mi medicación y mis sesiones con el doctor Biers; conforme pasaba el tiempo, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos hasta ser como hermanos. Al salir de la clínica hace ocho meses, me ofreció su casa en lo que buscaba un empleo y una vivienda para vivir independientemente.

-Y ¿cómo vas en el trabajo? ¿Todavía te molesta la pesada de Mallory?-me pregunto

-Ay si, todavía no soporta que me ascendieran de mesera a gerente de Nouveau Bonheur en menos de cuatro meses- solté una risilla- pero lo mejor de ser una autoridad, es que puedes mandarla a lavar los baños si es necesario

-Con que abusando de su poder eh… Señorita Swan- riéndose ante el hecho

-Oh calla que comemos gratis cuando queremos- le codeé el brazo

-Bueno en eso te concedo la razón-suspiro dramáticamente- Mañana tengo el día libre, ¿no quieres ir al Grant Park? Hace mucho que no vamos a pasear por ahí

-Claro me encantaría, también tengo el día de mañana libre- sonreí

-Es un hecho Swan-me guiño el ojo. Cuando llegamos a su edificio cayeron algunas gotas de lluvia- Vamos a entrar sino queremos enfermarnos- razonó

-Tan aburrido como siempre Hale-bromeé y en contestación recibí un ataque de cosquillas…

EPV

-Cariño, ¿dónde ponemos el escritorio?-preguntó mi esposa

-En donde desees amor, tú eres buena en la decoración-le contesté mientras sacaba de la caja adornos para nuestro nuevo hogar.

Después de casarnos vivíamos en la residencia de mis padres por un tiempo, debido a que no sabíamos en dónde queríamos formar una familia. Trabajaba como abogado en un pequeño bufete de Forks, hasta que conocí de casualidad Rosalie Hale, una excelente colega y amiga, ella me habló de un buen despacho jurídico en la ciudad del viento y pagaban una buena cantidad en cada caso que me llegasen a otorgar. Desde hace dos meses habíamos encontrado esta casa ya que se encontraba cerca de nuestros trabajos, Tanya era recepcionista de una compañía de bienes raíces.

-Uff, que cansado es esto de la mudanza ¿no crees?-pregunto Tanya sentándose a un lado de mí mientras seguía con mi labor

-Realmente sí, pero verás que dentro de poco tiempo terminaremos-respondía mientras sacaba el último objeto que había dentro.

-Ya me imagino nuestro hogar con un montón de niños-exclamo con aire soñador

-Tanya-le dije- todavía es demasiado pronto para pensar en hijos ¿no crees? Llevamos casados medio año y quiero disfrutar mi tiempo contigo amor- contestaba mientras me sentaba a su lado le pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros.

-Humm…tienes razón- tomó mi rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- quiero seguir monopolizando su tiempo Señor Cullen

-Y yo también Señora Cullen- le respondí en beso que cada vez se tornaba más intenso, minutos después nos separamos- Estoy algo cansado ¿Qué tal si continuamos mañana?

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero mañana me gustaría pasear algún lado

-¿Y qué lugar te gustaría ir cariño? – le pregunte dulcemente

-No sé, según esto- tomo un libro que estaba rondando por el suelo- el Grant Park es un lugar muy bello, ahí se encuentra la fuente de Buckingham, dicen que es la atracción más bella de Chicago ¿podemos ir? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos

-Claro amor así podremos despejar nuestras mentes de tanto desorden que hay aquí- le acaricié la mejilla

-¡Que bien! ¡Por eso te amo!- se colgó de mi cuello

-¿Con qué nada más por eso eh?-me hice el ofendido

-Claro que no mi vida, sabes que te amo como eres- me besó la mejilla

-Yo también te amo por como eres- _No es verdad, _dijo mi conciencia. Esto ya me estaba hartando, había tomado la decisión de olvidar a Bella y seguir con mi vida, pero parece que no lo hago del todo, amo a Tanya, sin embargo sabía que la dueña de mi corazón estaba lejos de mi alcance.

Solo espero que ella se encuentre bien en donde quiera que esté…

**Y bien? sigo con la historia o de plano el jitomate en la cara? XD recuerde que su review es importante aunque sea "esta feo o bonito" (parezco disco rayado XD) bueno cuidence y buena vibra ;)**

**CesBellamyMosshart **


	4. NOTA II

**NOTA **

**Bueno diran "Ay como Ch#$% esta tipa" pero pues cambie de titulo y summary de la historia espero que les agrade XD bueno se cuidan y buena vibra ;) **


	5. Reencuentro del Sentimiento

**Hola de nuevo chics bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, hoy tuve inspiración XD espero les guste el capi nos leemos abajo!**

**Los personajes pertencen a S.M la trama es mia :)**

**REENCUENTRO DEL SENTIMIENTO**

-Despierta dormilona, ya son las 10 ¿no quieres ir?-me jalaba del brazo Jasper, mientras yo me afianzaba más a mi cómoda cama

-Hmmm…dame cinco minutos más- pedía a voz patosa y con la almohada sobre el rostro

-Pero si ya te dejé dormir una hora, ¿no quieres ir de paseo conmigo?-preguntó como niño pequeño

-Odio que hagas eso-le dije ya completamente despierta y sentada en la cama

-¿Haciendo qué?-preguntó con voz inocente

-Ash, olvídalo Hale- le aventé mi almohada en su cara, pero lo esquivo con una sonrisa en la cara- Y ¿qué vamos a desayunar?

-Humm no lo sé quizá unos suculentos waffles con mermelada de fresa o también hay unos ricos waffles con maple o…-le interrumpi

-Otros deliciosos waffles que solamente sabes hacer-rodee los ojos

-Y bien que deseas desayunar?

-Solamente porque se me antojaron unos waffles te los aceptaré

-Qué halagador Swan-comento sarcásticamente, me paré como resorte y me dirigía al umbral de la puerta

-¡Vamos que no se hacen solos!-salí de mi habitación para iniciar el día

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Te dije que hace mucho que no veníamos-dijo Jazz

-Si, como ha cambiado en poco tiempo ¿verdad?-observe maravillada la fuente de Buckingham, siempre me había atraído esa fuente, por las noches se veía aún más maravillosa con todo su esplendor

-Hay menos árboles y el césped se ve cortado, me hubiera gustado traer mi bicicleta-suspiro mi amigo

-Para otra ocasión será, por cierto ¿has hablado con Rosalie? Hace mucho que no la veo- comenté nostálgica. Rosalie es melliza de Jasper, al igual que mi amigo, es rubia y alta; posee un cuerpo simplemente escultural, la envidia de cualquier mujer. La conocí cuando visitaba a su hermano para las vacaciones decembrinas, ella vive actualmente en Nueva York con su pareja James, aunque ni Jasper lo ha conocido, nos habla maravillas de él, que es una buen médico y aguanta la vida ajetreada de Rose.

-Sí, vendrá dentro de una semana, creo que en su viaje a Washington conoció a un buen abogado y le propuso una oferta de trabajo en su antigua firma, si no mal lo recuerdo se mudaron hace un mes o dos y quiere ver cómo se han adaptado a la ciudad

-¿Han?, ¿mudaron?-cuestioné enarcando una ceja

-Sí, es recién casado-comentó

-Oh ya veo, y ¿por fin tendremos el gusto de conocer al dueño de su corazón?-puse mi mano en el corazón y suspire románticamente

-jajaja…no creo el chico todavía no está preparado para enfrentarse al hermano mayor de su pareja-sonrio maliciosamente

-Solo eres más grande por dos minutos Hale no exageres-le pegué juguetonamente en el hombro.

-¿Qué? Dos minutos son dos minutos-replico orgulloso

-Aja si claro, ¿vamos por un helado?

-Me has leído el pensamiento-sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia el carrito de helados

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Oh pero que hermosa fuente cariño ¿no te parece?-exclamo Tanya

-Si, es bellísima cariño-comenté

-Aquí dice que una de las fuentes más grandes del mundo-explico y vio su pequeño libro acerca de los lugares turísticos de Chicago- también dice que lo construyó una chica llamada Kate Buckingham en honor a su hermano Clarence

-Que interesante, me pregunto ¿cuántos años tiene esta construcción?

-Humm fue creada en 1927, asi que creo que tiene cerca de 84 años más o menos-dijo pensativa

-Oh… si que tiene tiempo-estaba admirando el lugar mientras veía pasar un carrito de helado-Amor, ¿no quieres un helado?

-Sí me encantaría-sonrió ante la idea

-Entonces deja ir no tardo cielo-decía mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Me dirigía hacia el cochecito de helados en eso choqué con un chico que iba distraído o perseguido por alguien, a consecuencia de aquellos nos caímos en el suelo.

-Oh disculpe, no era mi intención, en verdad lo lamento- se paró inmediatamente el chico y me tendió la mano en ofrecimiento de ayuda

-No te preocupes fue un accidente-sonreí, en verdad parece apenado aquel chico, sin embargo tenia ciertos rasgos familiares…

-Todo por no fijarme hacia donde iba, disculpa-dijo nuevamente el chico rubio

-No hay culpa sin sangre-le bromeé para que entrara en confianza-Soy Edward

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper-decía mientras tendía su mano

-_¡Jasper! ¡¿dondé demonios te has metido?-_gritaba una chica pero esa voz es de…imposible eso es totalmente absurdo

-Bueno me tengo que ir mucho gusto en conocerte Edward, espero volverte a ver en otra ocasión

-Claro Jasper, a mi también me dio gusto, mejor apresúrate sino quieres que tu novia te mate-dije divertido

-Me encantaría que fuera mi novia pero me da la impresión de que me ganaron-bromeo, sin embargo su mirada era triste

-Si luchas constantemente, ten por seguro que esa chica será para ti-lo alenté

-Gracias Edward-sonrió de forma sincera-Bueno ahora si me retiro- sacudió su mano a forma de despedida y se iba en dirección contraria a la que yo iba…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿En donde te habias metido?-exclame molesta ante la desaparición repentina de Jasper

-Calma cielo solo te iba a jugar una broma-me abrazaba en forma de disculpa

-No lo vuelvas hacer ¿entendiste?-le reproche, no me gustaba estar sola ni mucho menos perdida en este sitio tan enorme

-Lo siento de veras-me abrazaba aún más y después de un tiempo se separó delicadamente de mí-Vaya creo que hoy tuve que pedir muchas disculpas-comento al aire

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté un tanto curiosa

-Hace rato estaba corriendo para esconderme de ti pero choque con otra persona y nos caímos al suelo, me disculpe muchas veces pero decía que no había problema, se ve que es una buena persona.

-¿Con que entablando amistades eh?

-Aunque no creas me cayó muy bien, se llama Edward y pensándolo bien no pregunté dónde vivía

-Bueno quizá un día de estos te lo encuentres y lo invites a comer-dije

-Es cierto, a lo mejor está por aquí ¿me ayudas a buscarlo?-pregunto

-Si, vamos-dije animada- deja voy por otro helado más ¿si?

-Nunca te cansas de comer helado Swan-exclamo exageradamente y en respuesta le di un coscorrón…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iba al encuentro con mi esposa y el prometido helado, no obstante volví a chocar con alguien pero esta vez era alguien más pequeño, una mujer, ¿es que acaso hoy era el día de "Choquen con Edward"?

-Oh disculpe no era mi intención no me fije por don…- _esa voz…_la chica levanto la mirada y de repente me golpeo el viejo mar de sentimientos, y al parecer a ella también

-Bella-dije en susurro

-Edward…-dijo entre sorpresa y tristeza- Como fue que…

-¡Amor te estaba buscando por todas partes!-dijo mi esposa, los dos volteamos a ver en dirección hacia ella mientras se acercaba más a nosotros

-Amor…-susurro bajito Bella, y jamás creí detestar a Tanya como ahora

-Oh querido pensé que te había pasado algo como habías tardado- dijo y no reparo en ningún momento en Bella hasta que vio que todavía la seguía mirando-Ah… perdona que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Tanya y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto amablemente

-Ella es…-iba a responder, en eso me interrumpió

-Mi nombre es Marie mucho gusto-sonrio cariñosamente Bella, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era forzada

-Hola Marie-respondió la sonrisa Tanya- ¿son amigos tu y Edward?

-Sí, viejos amigos del instituto, bueno tengo que irme, mi…novio me espera-dijo vacilante lo último. Cuando mencionó a su novio, un pequeño agujero se instaló en mi pecho, ¿ya me había olvdado? ¿ya no siente ese gran amor que me profesaba?. No podía procesar este último hecho, tanto que no me percate de que Bella ya no estaba con nosotros.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada mi mujer

-Si cariño solo fue que me sorprendió ver a mi vieja amiga –_mi vieja amante_- por este lugar

-La hubieras invitado a cenar una noche de estas-reclamo- ¿qué tal si la invitamos en la cena con Rosalie?

-¡No!-dije algo brusco- es que…-titubeé-no pedí su dirección

-Humm…tienes razón, bueno pero el destino es tan grande que la volveremos a ver amor-dijo optimista

-Si, espero que sí-deseando que el destino tomara la mejor decisión…

**Y que creen que diga el destino? jajaja bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y tratare de tener mas ideas en la cabeza para la siguiente vale? Dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinion :) cuidence y buena vibra**

**CesBellaMoss**

**:)**


	6. Casualidad o destino

**Hola de nuevo chicas! perdonen mis demora estuve un poco ocupada o mas bien estresada por mis practicas jejeje y mas eso aumenten mi poca inpiracion en verdad lo siento **

**Aclaro que no voy a dejar este fic botado terminare cueste lo que cueste asi que tengame un poco de paciencia n_nU **

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas en verdad esa fue la chispa que me impulso a escribir jeje asi que gracias n_n bueno ya he dicho demasiado espero les guste! nos leemos abajo n_n**

**Los personajes pertencen a S.M la trama es mia :)**

**CASUALIDAD O DESTINO**

"_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable"_

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto insistentemente Jasper-¡BELLA!

-¡SI JASPER! ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡ESTOY JODIDAMENTE BIEN!-grité histéricamente esto de verdad no está pasando y sin tener tiempo a una reacción, me vi envuelta en los cálidos brazos de mi amigo, mientras lloraba de forma incontrolable, hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba de esta manera, eso fue desde la última vez que vi a Jacob

_Flash Back_

_-Largo-dije fríamente al ser que me destrozo por completo mi mente alguna vez, al que me alejo de mi posible futuro seguro con aquella persona que más amaba y debía proteger de mi misma, al que hace unas horas me había propuesto matrimonio sin importar lo perra que fui con él _

_-¿Qué sucede Bells?-se levantó de la cama mostrando su desnudez como si nada- ¿Ya no me quieres?- acotó de forma burlona_

_-Te dije y espero no repetirlo, que te largues de aquí Black-le avente su ropa en la cara y sin saber de dónde saque fuerzas, lo corrí de mi habitación cerrando la puerta violentamente_

_-¡Abre la puerta Bella!-exclamo furioso Jacob al otro lado _

_-¿Acaso no estas sordo? ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA JACOB BLACK! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! ¡YA TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON ARRUINAR MI VIDA!-grite con liquido cristalino en mis ojos, estaba llegando a mi límite emocional _

_-Ábreme la maldita puerta Isabella que no respondo-dijo tratando de controlar su furia- sabes que eres mía y eso ni tu ni nadie lo puede negar o ¿Qué? ¿Crees que el idiota de Cullen puede más que yo?-menciono esto más calmado o más bien cruelmente._

_-¡LARGATE MALDITO BASTARDO ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICIA!-grite ya con el cuerpo tembloroso-¡VETE!_

_-Esta no será la última vez que nos veremos Isabella…eso tenlo por seguro-escuché sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo hasta que el sonido de la puerta principal se cerró._

_Jamás me había sentido de esa manera, tan triste, enojada, histérica, nerviosa y…débil, me quedé por tres días en mi cuarto sin hacer o comer algo, solo estaba en posición fetal llorando, hasta que mi propio estomago reclamo por comida, salí de mi letargo para dirigirme a la cocina por algo comestible; después de tener la mente más lúcida decidí buscar ayuda para tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida…_

_Flash Back_

No me había dado cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y de que el portero saludó a Jasper, me dirigió una mirada de preocupación, si pobre de la loca Bella. En el trayecto a su departamento fue silencioso y agradecí que Jasper no me preguntara sobre mi ataque hace momentos atrás. Jasper no sabía de mi pasado con Edward, solo le comenté lo que había ocurrido con Jacob y cómo este me amenazo con volvernos a ver, sin embargo no iba suceder ya que hace como un año o dos se suicidó el muy cobarde porque su amada empresa quedo en la quiebra y su linda y adinerada prometida lo dejo por otro empresario más rico que él, asi que le fue muy fácil ponerse un balazo en la cabeza…infeliz…

-¿Ya estas bien Bells?-preguntó Jazz cuando entramos su hogar, me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Si Jazz y perdona-realmente me sentí apenada por mi ataque emocional

-Nada de que preocuparse cielo, tranquila-me sonrió pero había muchas dudas en sus ojos, pero conociéndolo no me iba presionar

-En verdad lo lamento, es que…-dudé en un momento y suspire- …me encontré con mi antiguo amante…

-¡¿Con Black? ¡¿Esta vivo ese desgraciado?- preguntó de forma molesta

-No…me refiero a…mi verdadero amante, al que sigue siendo por patético que suene, el amor de mi vida

-¿Qué dices?-cuestiono sorprendido, vi un cierto dejo de dolor en su mirada, quizá por no haberle contado todo mi pasado

-Conocí a E…Anthony en un bar mientras yo lloraba por el idiota de Black, con el paso del tiempo nos conocíamos más y pues nos enamoramos, pero debido a mi trastorno seguía viéndome con Jacob pero de forma… sexual-me enrojecí ante esta última parte, aún me costaba creer que gracias a mi enfermedad me había comportado como una ninfómana- él sabía de mis encuentros con Jacob y aun así nunca me dejo, hasta me pidió matrimonio -sonrei tristemente al recordar aquella escena-eso me remordía la conciencia por lo que le estaba haciendo, llegué a un punto en el que no podía más y abandone todo lo que me ataba a Forks, incluso el amor que sentía…o siento por Anthony…¿recuerdas cuando salí a un viaje diciéndote que debía cerrar un circulo antes de seguir adelante?

-Si, me dijiste que debías sanar completamente tus heridas para vivir en paz contigo misma-afirmo mirándome atentamente

-Pues…fui a darle el adiós, pero me encontré con la noticia que se iba casar dentro de unos días por eso duro un poco más mi estancia de aquel lugar, estuve en su boda solamente para darle mi despedida y desearle que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo, que lo amaba y…todavía lo sigo haciendo- esto último lo dije con voz quebrada

-Oh cariño ven aquí-me abrazo- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo tuviste pasar sola? ¿No confiabas en mi?-pregunto sobre mis cabellos

-No es eso Jazz- le dije con pequeñas lágrimas en mi ojos- es solo que tenía enfrentarlo o si no de otro modo no estaría tranquila, nunca me imagine que lo encontraría aquí y menos con su esposa-todavía tenía muy vivida la mirada de Edward cuando me vio, había muchos sentimientos mezclados en sus ojos esmeralda, sin embargo el sentimiento que prevaleció mas fue sin duda el dolor.

-Aún asi sabias y sabes que me tienes a tu lado para siempre pequeña que eso no te quepa la menor duda-me dijo mientras ponía su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza y me consolaba como muchas veces lo había hecho. Sigo preguntándome como es que alguien tan especial como Jasper tuviera una amiga maniaco-depresiva como yo, realmente el ha sido mi puerto seguro en todo este tiempo- Vamos pequeña de seguro tienes hambre y no creo que con dos conos de helado sean una cena nutritiva- reí ante su comentario, a veces se parecía más mi papá que Charlie

-No tengo muchas ganas de comer Jazz, lo que realmente necesito es dormir creo que tenido suficiente por el día de hoy- le hice una mueca mas o menos parecida una sonrisa, Jasper no muy convencido me deseo muy buenas noches no sin antes darme un beso en la frente

-Descansa pequeña, mañana será un día muy agitado en el trabajo- cierto, no recordaba que mañana vendría la nueva camarera que reemplazaría mi lugar. Esta era la cuarta persona que contrataba ya que las otras no podían cubrir los horarios exigentes que requeria el restaurante y sinceramente eran muy exigente pero la paga era muy buena, asi que debía de enseñarle lo básico a esa chica si quería conservar el empleo.

-Hasta mañana Jazz, que descanses- sin más me encerre en mi habitación para dormir y esperar un nuevo día

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Maldición!- me estaba tratando de ponerme una zapatilla en lo que desayunaba

-Dormida otra vez Swan?- apareció mi querido amigo todavía en pijama y bostezando a cada rato

-Ni que lo digas, algo le pasa a mi despertador, tendré que comprar uno nuevo. –Suspire- bien al menos pude ponerme estas estúpidas zapatillas, no se en que estaba pensando cuando las compre.

-Humm…veamos-rasco su barbilla en forma pensativa- te emocionaste tanto por tu nuevo ascenso que paramos en una zapateria, compraste los primeros zapatos que se veían elegantes y que fueran acorde a una gerente de un restaurante de cuatro estrellas, acerté a mis deducciones?- sonrio de forma burlona

-Si no fuera que me costó ponérmelos te los habría lanzado desde hace veinte segundos-inquiri molesta

-jajajaja…que no se te había hecho tarde?- me pergunto de forma casual

-Maldicion! Nos vemos _Jazzy-_ dije burlonamente

-Nos vemos _Belly-_contesto de igual manera

-Ughh!- agarre mi bolso y mi abrigo para dirigirme hacia la puerta y cerrarla de forma brusca, detrás de ella escuchaba la risa de Jasper y sin pensarlo reí yo también- Bien, Nouveau Bonheur aquí vamos…

EPOV

-Buenos días cariño!- me dijo mi esposa mientras preparaba el desayuno- hoy preparé unos deliciosos waffles con jugo de naranja y un poco de fruta picada.

-Gracias cariño- me dirigi a ella para darle un beso de buenos días- se ve delicioso

-Espero te guste- sonrio mientras tomabamos asiento- por cierto amor, ya has hablado con tu socia Rosalie? Espero que venga pronto para organizar bien la cena

-Quedé en hablarle en la semana para saber cuando llega a Chicago, creo que visitará a unos familiares que reside aquí y…-en eso me interrumpio

-Es estupendo podemos invitarlos también- dijo Tanya muy entusiasmada- mientras más personas hayan, más agradable será la velada no te parece?- me preguntó

-Si supongo que sí- encogi de hombros, a veces su entusiasmo me abrumaba un poco-Bueno amor se me hizo un poco tarde para ir al despacho, nos vemos en la tarde- me despedi con un beso en sus labios

-Te amo- me dijo cariñosamente

-Igual, cuídate- le dije desviando un poco la mirada. Sali como pude de la casa para que ella no notara la evasiva de mi respuesta. Desde ayer que vi a Bella sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados, aun no podía creer que estuviéramos en el mismo lugar. Cuando estaba sumido en mis pensamientos choqué con alguien…

**Dum dum dum y quien creen que es? jejeje bueno espero les haya gustado y mi mejor respuesta serian sus reviews bueno tratare de publicar el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana vale? hasta la proxima :) cuidence y buena vibra ;)**

**CesBellaMoss**

**:)**


End file.
